Walk Away, But Never Leave
by I'm An Exclamation Mark
Summary: Amy and Maya gets a little too drunk one night. They go and visit the towns most creepy old house, where the old lady lives. Turns out she isn't as harmless as everybody thought, and in fact is a demon. Rated T because of creepyness. R&R!


**Hallooo! :D **

**Right, so I wrote this, because I kinda like horror stories, and I kinda LUURVE to write them, AND I'm kinda pretty satisfied with this one, in particular. **

**So there you go, and enjoy it! ;) :D 3**

* * *

The house was silent. The wind was silent also. Amy and Maya wasn't so silent. They were giggling away, high on the last drink they had had.

Amy had to assure Maya several times, that it wasn't dangerous going in there. 'It was just an old house, with an old lady, and there wasn't anything that could hurt them. Nothing could go wrong, right?'

After that, Maya calmed down slightly, and after another drink, she was all in. All they had to do now was to wait. Amy knew from the other kids in town, that an old lady lived in the house. She was a tall woman, - a grumpy one at that – and was always wearing dresses and glasses.

Amy had always thought she wasn't even that entertaining, but after a little alcohol and with her tired mind, right now she couldn't find anything more hilarious than this.

Still giggling, they made their way even further into the garden. They could see the outline of the old lady sitting in her rocking chair, and hear the music blasting out of the record player.

They waited and waited, and finally old-lady turned off the music. She began her usual ritual, and Amy and Maya made their way over to the window. The old lady was softly humming to a rhythm they didn't know, and she made her way over to the window too.

Now was the time. It was now Amy and Maya should jump in. They would scream, jump up, and scare the living hell out of the lady.

It was now, Amy and Maya should move. Instead they didn't. They were paralyzed with fear, not being able to move.

The lady in the window was the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. From the moss coming out of her mouth and nose, to the bones showing at her neck and chest, she was just downright scary.

And when she smiled, a slow creepy smile, that was when Amy snapped. She screamed and trashed, and kicked at all her might, while Maya just remained silent.

Through her panic Amy noticed this, but it wasn't until after a while she started acting on it. She pulled and pulled, but Maya remained still.

"What are you doing! Get moving!" The tears were streaming down her face, but Maya stayed in her place staring transfixed at the old lady.

Amy turned, staring wide eyed at the old lady, and through her sobbing she managed to talk.

"What _are_ you?"

The old lady turned and smiled at her. It wasn't a sweet grandmotherly smile, and it certainly wasn't loving. If anything it was way scarier than before.

"You, my friend, can call me Libitina. As for you," she turned so she was facing Maya, "you may call me … Something quite different."

Amy started screaming again, when the old lady leaned over toward her friend. She wanted, oh so badly, to just do something, but she was frozen in place. So she watched helplessly as the lady leaned forward.

At first she tenderly touched the girls face – caressed her cheeks. Then she slowly leaned in further and whispered something to Maya. Just when Amy thought it would stop, the lady did something that thoroughly terrified her.

She was leaning forward, again, but this time she wasn't leaning for the ear; she was leaning for the lips.

Again Amy was forced to sit and watch. She watched as the lady's lips touched her friends lips, without any sort of resistance from the latter. She watched as the air suddenly grew thick, and all color faded into a sick green one instead. She watched the terrible lady suck a weird blue light out of Maya's mouth.

She watched her best friend die.

* * *

**Right. So what do you think? Do you like it, hate it? I sure hope so, that you don't hate it, but you never know, right? **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! ;) :D**

**Lots of love, **

**Sofie. :D ;) :) :P 3 3 3**


End file.
